Dearest Lily
by MinionMooskateerAckleholic
Summary: Its 18 months after the war and something terrible has happened to Harry. Severus cannot bear the pain he sees Harry put through, he blames himself and tries to heal Harry's pain. Please do not read if you can't handle violence, rape, every kind of sex, fetishism, voyeurism, dub-con, BDSM, extreme depression. Male/Male, Female/Female, Male/Female. Tee! Hee! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Broken Trust

_Dearest Lily,_

_ Finally the war is over. Voldemort is gone, dead, whatever. Now at last, I hope your soul can rest. Harry is safe and so are Remus and the dog. I never really told how hard it was when Remus left me. Lily, you were the only thing that kept me alive, my heart was not broken, it was ripped to shreds and my world was only held up by your radiance. Then when you died, I only lived because you had a child, a beautiful child, with your eyes. I understand why Albus refused to let me care for Harry, but I never will forgive him or myself for not realising that your sister's family would not want your child. What Harry survived only proves who his mother was: a steadfast, brave and stoically beautiful witch who deserved to be worshipped as a queen. Too bravado? Well that's what I believe and Harry will never have to go through what he had to ever again. You have my word as his guardian. Lily, I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. Why does everyone I care about leave me? What did I do wrong? Why Did Black get Remus? Why won't you answer me? Why does this hurt so much? Why do I want Harry to be more than a friend? Help._

_Love to eternity and return,_

_S.S_

Harry was nervous. It had been a long time since he'd seen Theo this angry. Theo had refused to tell Harry what was wrong and had simply punched the wall and stormed into their bedroom.

Harry brushed his shaggy, black hair out of his eyes and knocked on the bedroom.

"Theo? Are you ok?" Harry called, trying not to let the anxiety get to obvious.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING OK, HARRY!" Theo screamed from inside the room. Harry winced and tried again.

"What's wrong, Theo? Can I help?"

"Just FUCK OFF, HARRY!" was the harsh, cutting reply. Harry felt his eyes fill with tears and a lump rose in his throat. He thought about disapparating and going to find Severus or Sirius and Remus or even Ron, but before he could the bedroom door opened and Theo stood there glowering.

"In. here. Now." Theo growled dangerously and Harry shrank back slightly and Theo stepped forward, menacingly. "You know what Harry?! I am sick of your shit! Your dumb-ass, little whimpering puppy behaviour and your unwillingness to try anything new with me. Get the fuck in here or I'll come and get you!"

Harry held his arms over his stomach protectively. Uncle Vernon used to threaten him like this when Aunt Petunia wasn't home. Harry still remembered vividly the nights he lay, shivering, bleeding, and weak in his dark cupboard and later his bedroom, just waiting for Vernon to want him again.

"Please, Theo. Please…you…you are scaring me." Harry begged quietly, not wanting to look Theo in the eyes.

"Shut up, Potter!" Theo hissed and apparated the short distance between him and Harry. Then he grabbed the smaller wizard's upper arm and dragged him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Harry stumbled over to the window and shrank back against the wall as far as he could as Theo advanced.

"Harry. Clothes off. Now."

"No. No, Theo. Please. I don't want to." Harry fought back tears and clutched his stomach even harder. Theo just whipped out his wand and waved it; his and Harry's clothes disappeared, leaving Theo looking angry and horny and Harry looking frightened and vulnerable.

Suddenly Theo moved and before Harry knew what was happening, he was on his back in the centre of the bed, bound to the bedpost at his hands, naked, and trying _desperately_ not to let his heart rate get too high.

"Theo—" he began, feeling the tears damp on his cheeks.

"I swear, Harry, if you tell me one more fucking time that you don't want to I will hurt you." Theo glared, his eyes dark with fury and lust. Harry sobbed once and felt his heart squeeze tightly. Theo was going too far with this one...Harry didn't want it.

"Theo…" Harry whimpered breathlessly. Theo growled and slammed his hands into the bed on either side of Harry, moving in close so their faces were just inches away. He stayed like that for a few moments, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's. It was growing uncomfortable; Theo's body hovering just above his own but not touching, the intensity of his hungry eyes making Harry want to sink into the mattress and die. And yet, Harry could not bring himself to look away. His lips trembled and he swallowed hard.

"Why are you doing this, Theo?" Harry asked quietly

"Scared, golden boy?" Theo sneered. Damn him. Harry shook his head. "Maybe you ought to be. Our _affair _is fucking over, I am sick of you. You are a wimp and well…I've been seeing someone much more interesting for a while. Still, right now, I need some fragile entertainment."

Harry had so many thoughts rolling through his head he couldn't think straight…fear, anger, fear, betrayal, fear, desperation. Before Harry had a chance to reply, Theo bit into the crook of his neck. He pulled the sensitive skin through his teeth, drawing blood. Harry yelped in pain and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as Theo lowered his body to cover Harry's. Theo reached down and pulled Harry's hips tightly to his own, and rolled into him, but Harry was not hard and just whimpered in helpless humiliation and fear.

Theo detached from Harry's neck and slammed into his lips instead in a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue past Harry's lips. Harry tried to break off the kiss and struggled, but Theo pushed them back down, pressing them tightly into the mattress and still kissing Harry with furious lust; Harry couldn't move. He tried to cry out but Theo swallowed his noise.

"Stop, Theo." he begged.

"No," hissed the older man against his lips. "I don't have to do shit. You're my bitch, and right now, you do what _I_ say." He lifted himself off of Harry and kneeled above his chest, one knee on each side. Harry whimpered fearfully, wishing it would all just go away. Theo threaded a hand through Harry's shaggy hair, yanking his head up off the pillows. He positioned himself so that the head of his cock was at Harry's lips.

"Suck it now, bitch." Theo demanded, "Swallow it."

Harry was not sure why, but he did as he was told, taking Theo's length into his mouth with one suck. Theo's head dropped back as he thrust into Harry's mouth.

"Fucking deeper, golden whore," he hissed, moving faster with each thrust. Tears spilled freely from Harry's emerald eyes as he struggled to breathe around Theo, but Theo was unrelenting.

"I could just fuck your mouth until I cum down your throat," he threatened. His voice was low and thick with something much darker than Harry had deemed him capable of. Why was Theo suddenly so sadistic? Even as the threat fell from his lips, he pulled out of Harry's mouth with a wet pop.

"Or I could just get off right now and leave you here until I want it again." Harry choked back a sob. Theo's eyes were dark, so dark. Harry almost couldn't distinguish the iris from the pupil. Theo lowered himself in between Harry's hips, putting Harry's legs over his shoulders.

"No lube," Theo snarled, "I want you to feel me."

Harry was expecting at least a finger, but Theo shoved in, hard, the quickly drying saliva from the blowjob the only thing to provide some sort of barrier to the friction. Harry let out a strangled cry of pain, his hips lifting and twisting off the mattress, but Theo swiftly pushed them down again and held them still, burying himself in Harry to the hilt. Harry was crying freely, his sobs and cries mingling with his fear and pain in a mad collage of chaotic feeling.

The truth was, as much as Harry Potter had loved Theodore Nott, Harry had always been very scared of the wizard he slept with. He was often angry and violent, yelling and sometime hexing at Harry, when he was really cross.

However, despite all of that, Theo had never broken Harry's trust when they made love…until that day.

When he was finished with Harry, Theo dressed and left the apartment and left Harry lying on the bed, bound and bleeding.

Harry passed out after a few minutes and just before he did, he remembered something…he summoned the last of his strength and desperately whispered.

"Kreacher? Kreacher, I need you." There was a loud pop and a disgruntled string of curses and then…the darkness of an abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Meet The Family

_Dearest Lily,_

_ Is it possible I will ever forgive the dog? Honestly, I don't know if I want to, but I want to forgive Remus and well, we are all looking after Harry, so it would be good, I guess, if we could get along. Do you remember how we used to go to the little muggle chocolatier every third Sunday? I still go…every third Sunday and I still order my chocolate and chilli milkshake and your chocolate-cheese sandwich (I still don't understand how you could eat that), I sit at our table upstairs. I still miss you. Sometimes I wish you had been a little scared to die. Then you might have a ghost…why did you have to be so __fucking__ damn brave? Rest in peace, but know that I wish I had been able to take your place. Harry is dating this total git, Nott, Theodore…he is horrible to Harry, but Harry reckons they are in love. Is it wrong that I care so much? I mean…I am his guardian…right? __Shit, Lily, I really want to date your son. __Lily, I have tried to deny my feelings for Harry…ughhh…I don't know anymore. FUCK!? What do I do? I feel lost._

_Forever and always yours, S.S_

Sirius ran into the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place when he heard Kreacher disapperate; Harry's godfather knew immediately that something was very wrong. When Sirius had given the grumpy, belligerent house elf to Harry for a graduation present, Harry had wanted to free him immediately, but Kreacher threw a tantrum, refusing to leave 'The Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black, even if it _was_ filled with mudbloods, blood traitors and scum'. So Harry promised only to use Kreacher to him if something bad had happened and otherwise to let Kreacher look after the old house, as he had done his whole life.

So when Kreacher 'popped' off, muttering, "Master Potter has called Kreacher…still polishing silver…bollocks!" Sirius was naturally alarmed and even more so when Kreacher appeared a moment later, his large eyes glistening with a look Sirius had never seen in Kreacher before…fear?

"Master Black, sir. Kreacher will take Master Potter up to his room. He is badly…polishing silver…he looks shitty."

"Well go and fucking get him, Kreacher!" Sirius almost screamed in anxiety and Kreacher disappeared. A moment later, Sirius heard a 'pop' upstairs and he himself apparated upstairs to Harry's room. The dark haired man threw open the bedroom door and rushed in.

On the large four-posted bed was a sight that Sirius would never forget: Harry, naked, unconscious, bruised and bleeding, with tears still dripping down his unmoving, beaten face. Kreacher was wiping the blood from Harry's thighs with a cloth and muttering about revenge. Sirius realised he had never seen Kreacher be so caring and gentle, but he was too busy worrying about Harry to mention it.

He knelt on the bed and covered Harry's lower body with a sheet and moved a sweat drenched clump of black hair off the younger wizard's face, before turning to Kreacher, who was shuffling around in circles muttering and making polishing gestures with his thin hands.

"Kreacher!" The old elf looked up, "Go and find Remus and bring him here now!" without a question, Kreacher disapparated. Almost as soon as he was gone there was another loud crack and Sirius felt a light compression on the bed behind him as he held Harry's damp hand. He turned slowly to see two other house-elves, peering worriedly at Harry's face from the foot of the bed.

One of the elves was wearing a misshapen maroon jumper with a large 'R' on the front and a large badge pinned on it, with the letters: S.P.E.W; an orange and green beanie with a pink pom-pom and one sock with an indistinguishable picture on the side and another, just plain grey. The other elf had on a clean, neat yellow dress and little, plastic sandals and an S.P.E.W badge as well.

"Dobby?" Sirius said to the first elf and Dobby nodded frantically, eyes still glued on Harry.

"Mister Sirius…is Harry Potter going to be OK?" Dobby asked nervously and he grasped the female elf's hand frantically.

"I don't know, Dobby, when Remus gets here we will." Sirius tried to stop thinking about Harry's awful condition or speculating as to what really happened, he gritted his teeth and looked at the elves again.

"Who is this charming little lady, Dobby?" Sirius asked, failing to be cheerful, the elf in question, looked down shyly, but smiled.

"Oh, do forgive me, sir!" Dobby said, looking ashamed for his failure to introduce his friend, "this is Sookie, sir…she is like me, sir! She likes being a free elf too!"

"It is true, sir!" piped up Sookie bravely, "and Sookie has heard many goodly things about you, sir…and Monsieur Harry Potter." The little elf spoke with a slight French accent and stood with perfect posture for a house-elf.

"Sookie was the Delacour's, but when Miss Fleur married Mister Bill, they gave her clothes as a present!" Dobby exclaimed, as if this was the most wonderful story in the world. Sirius nodded and then couldn't stop looking back at Harry. Oh shit! He looked terrible and Sirius felt the lump rise in his throat. He wanted to curl up next to Remus and hold Harry in between them until he was better.

"Umm…Dobby, Sookie, could you two please go down to the kitchen and heat some water and bring up some towels and the first aid kit and also you could make some tea and food, because I doubt Kreacher will only bring back Loops."

The two elves nodded and disappeared together. A split second later, Sirius heard them in the kitchen below. Less than a minute later, Sirius heard the front door slam open and many pairs of feet thundered below him, then on the stairs and finally outside the door. Remus burst in, followed closely by a herd of redheads: Arthur, Bill, George, Ron and waddling along behind, panting from the stairs, Molly. Next were Hermione and Ginny and finally, Fleur breezed in filling the room with a sweet smell of vanilla and ocean air. They all crowded round Harry's bed. Remus kissed Sirius's cheek and then bent to examine Harry. Everyone else watched worriedly and Fleur disappeared down stairs to help bring up the first aid.

Kreacher appeared on the bed and immediately glared at Hermione.

"Master, Kreacher brought the filthy wolf and the blood traitors…I tried to stop the mudblood—"

"KREACHER!" Sirius yelled, Ron lunged at the elf, but Hermione and Ginny held him back and Kreacher scowled, but said no more.

"I only asked you to bring, Remus." Sirius said disapprovingly and Kreacher scowled even more.

"Kreacher tried to tell them only the full moon freak—" Kreacher whined, but was cut off again.

"Kreacher," Sirius said in a threatening voice, "if you refer to my partner as anything other than Mister Remus or Mister Lupin ever again…CLOTHES!"

Kreacher howled in dismay and glared fixedly still at Hermione, who pretended not to notice.

"Poor Harry, oh, if only I had come sooner, I—" Molly said breathless and teary, but Arthur put his arm around her and she began to sob into his shoulder. Before anyone could say anything else, Dobby and Sookie appeared on the bed with a large bowl of hot water and some fresh white towels and a few moments later, Fleur bustled through the door with tea and sandwiches on a tray and the first aid kit under her arm.

Kreacher let out another howl when he saw Dobby and Sirius threw and sock at him, Kreacher almost caught it, but pulled away in time, panting and looking traumatised. He had almost been tricked into freedom; he glared at Sirius and then muttering loudly he left the room.

"Almost…nearly…clothes…STUPID DOBBY…and girl Dobby…silly dress … polishing … mudblood girl…everybody in Potter's room…rabble…scum…Dobby in this house?"

Remus had been paying no attention to the rest of the room since he had arrived; Harry was all that mattered at that time. He sponged, bandaged and charmed Harry's body back to a state where he was sleeping and recuperating, rather than comatose. About half an hour later, with the help from Sookie, Harry was sedated and resting easy and everyone had found a place to sit around the room and were just sitting and talking quietly among themselves. Well, everyone was talking…except George.

Since Fred's death, George had hardly spoken and when he did it was usually pessimistic, depressing or extremely observant. He never made jokes or wisecracks and he had sold Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to pay for Fred's funeral. He sat by the window and stared out at the darkening street below.

"Do you think Theo did this to him?" Sirius whispered to Remus and the werewolf sadly nodded his head.

"That boy was always a problem. I don't know what happened but Harry was definitely raped." Sirius's eyes filled with tears and Remus used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears when they spilled down the dog's cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius traced the scars on Remus's face and then buried his face in his mate's chest. "Why does this always happen to Harry? Hasn't he put up with enough? Why am I never there for him?" Sirius almost sobbed into Lupin's shirt.

"It is not your fault, nor is it Harry's and all you can do is be here for him now." Remus said quietly, taking Sirius's face in his hands and kissing him long and deep on the lips, trying to comfort and heal the wounds Sirius was suffering in his heart.

"Blimey, you too, get a room," said Ron, blushing furiously. Sirius smirked and turned around.

"Jealous, Wonwon?"

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT." Ron hissed fiercely, but almost everyone laughed and Ron blushed even more. Lavender Brown had coined the name in sixth year…but unfortunately for the eighteen year old wizard…it had stuck.

Hermione jumped up and pulled Ron into the middle of the room, then she moved back a few step and began to act all girly-girly and pouty.

"Ooooooo! Wonwon! Do you wuv me? say you wuv me, Wonwon!" then she kissed the shocked Ron right on the lips and pretended to be Lavender…by almost gnawing his fucking face off. Ron yelped and pushed her away, wiping his face on his shirt.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HERMIONE?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLY!" shrieked Molly, "Watch your mouth, just because you are legal, does not mean I will not throw you over my knee and spank you like a child!"

"What's the problem, Ronald?" Hermione asked calmly as she sat back down next to Ginny.

"You cannot do that…you are a pouf! You are dating my SISTER!"

"So?" Hermione asked Ron, who stared at her in utter amazement.

"You know, Hermione…you definitely used to be smarter. Come on…"

"oh shut up Ronald!" Hermione said in exasperation, "By re-enacting a hilarious and embarrassing scene from your past…which you know I enjoy doing…I was forced to go against my sexuality, but it was worth it and if your sister had any doubts as to my faithfulness to her or our 'lesbian cult' as you call it, she would have jumped up and slapped me, dumped me or protested in some other way…but as you can see, Ron…she is fine."

Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes at Ron, who blushed and sat down. Ginny smirked.

"Honestly Ron! Get a girl, bro!" Ginny said and Ron gave her the finger. "Ok…a guy? Didn't know you swung that way."

"I don't, Ginervra!" Ron said firmly and Ginny glared as he used her full name, "how do you know I haven't got a girl?"

"Don't know…assumed…you wank too much to be getting any." Ginny said matter-of-factly and Molly sighed…giving up on her children's foul mouths for the evening. Hermione smirked, Sirius and Remus chuckled and Ron's eyes grew large, as his blush spread over his skin even further, even George's lips twitched as he stared out of the window.

"You…what…when…you…you watch me?" Ron stuttered, his face purple with humiliation and anger.

"No, Ron, your room is opposite ours…we can hear you." Ginny explained, "first off you sound like a fucked-up kitten, then you sound like Sirius's motorbike or Hagrid with a cold and when you cum, you sound like a cow…or a blast-ended skrewt."

"Shut up, Ginny." Ron said, he had had enough and was sick of everyone teasing him. He sat sulkily in the corner and read one of Harry's Quidditch books.

Bill went to 'help' Fleur in the kitchen, but everyone could hear them doing weird and wonderful thing to each other.

"They better know how to _scurgify_ the living fucks out of something, because I will make them clean the kitchen." Sirius warned, as Bill yelled out and Fleur's throaty chuckles made Ron press the book further into his lap.

Ginny and Hermione were curled up together on the sofa; Remus were sitting on the floor between Sirius's legs, leaning against his chest and Molly and Arthur were sitting in the two armchairs opposite the door, when George spoke.

"I wondered when someone would tell him." He was still looking out the window and everyone looked at him in surprise and shock.

"What, darling?" Molly asked worriedly, but George was finished and refused to speak again. Suddenly they heard the front door slam open and then closed and the quick, paced footsteps of one person make their way upstairs.

Everyone sat up on full alert, all unsure who it was. But when the door was flung open everyone except George reacted with realisation and then their own emotion. Remus's was guilt; Sirius's was annoyance and irritation; Molly and Arthur were stuck on surprise; Ron was confused and Ginny and Hermione were knowingly grinning at each other. George still stared out of the window, oblivious.

Severus said nothing to anyone in the room and barely even noticed them as he swept over to the bed. He touched Harry's face gently and then looked at Lupin who nodded; conveying silently that 'yes…Harry is OK'. Then the tall wizard spun to face the rest of the room, suppressed rage burning in his black eyes.

"Thank you for immediately notifying me that a person I care about got raped," he said smoothly, his voice laden with sarcasm, no amusement in his eyes. Apparently he was past showing anger, "So glad to be invited to this little party too." He said looking around.

"Severus…we are sorry, really, we just…forgot." Remus attempted, but Severus's black gaze fell on him and he stopped.

"Forgot? Oh, well that's OK then," Severus hissed. Sirius reared up to protect his lover.

"Back off, Snivellus."

"Play dead, mutt!" Severus retorted, his eyes shining. Sirius was reaching for his wand when a weak voice cut through the tension.

"Don't…fight…please…" Harry rasped through dry, cracked lips. "Severus…don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Jealously and A Not-So-Secret Affair

_Dearest Lily,_

_ When Harry defeated Voldemort, I thought Harry would just graduate, purchase a house or something and settle down, but instead, he comes out about being gay, and tells everyone that he has been dating that ex-Deatheater with anger issues, for three months and then proceeds to leave and never see his guardians. I am glad Harry forgave me for Albus and I love being his guardian, but why do I have to share him with a rabid dog and a wolf slut? Sorry, Lily, I know they were your friends, I just resent them. I really like your son, Lily. I _really _like him. Is that strange, because you __are__ were my best friend and he is your son? Harry being gay was a bonus for me really! I should resist actually writing to you about this, it is a little awkward. Forgive me. I got slightly off topic. I long with all my heart to see you again and I know Harry does too. Everybody does, everyone loved and still loves you. We…I…miss you so much._

_With love and memories of us to you. S.S_

"I can't…I can't feel my body…" Harry croaked out, as all conversation ceased and every face in the room loomed closer.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione and Ginny together, their faces bright with relief. Sirius almost threw himself at Harry, grasping him and kissing Harry's forehead.

"Welcome back, Harry," his godfather said quietly; Remus was next, he took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"Hello, Harry," the werewolf said in his soft, lonely voice. One by one everyone in the room payed their 'respects' to him, by the end, Harry was exhausted again. Then he realised that Severus and George had not spoken since he had woken. George had not moved from his seat by the window and Severus was just standing by the door, his expression blank; his eyes cold.

One look at those eyes and Harry's memories came flooding back into his mind. Horrid memories. Memories, which even for Harry, were too disgusting, too cruel and too unforgettable. Suddenly harry world was caving in around him. He literally felt as though the walls of number 12 Grimmauld Place were shaking and crumbling. The people he loved around him were disintegrating and flaking away as if they were made of burned paper.

_I guess I would deserve it if my whole life was made of paper and none of it was real. I suppose I deserve to have no real friends or family. I must deserve this. I deserve this. I am disgusting. My fault…all of it. I deserved uncle Vernon and Theo. I deserved Voldemort and I didn't deserve my parents or real friends. I am pathetic. Useless. Meaningless. Filth. Should be dead. Why…not…dead?_

Harry was squeezing his eyes shut, tears leaking slowly down his dirty cheeks. He was throwing his head from side to side, shaking the bed, his teeth clenched and his nails scratching long gashes in his arms.

Sirius leaped forward and restrained the boy's arms, holding them to the mattress.

"LUPIN! Do something!" Sirius yelled and Remus pulled out his wand, but Hermione had beaten him to it.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" she said her voice on shaking slightly, her incantation still firm and clear. Harry's arms and legs snapped straight out and he lay like a board on the bed, eyes still squeezed shut, tears still dribbling, almost pathetically, down his cheeks.

"I would really appreciate it if everyone left for a while," Sirius said quietly, but his voice carrying an undertone of threat. Everyone except Severus filed obediently out of the room.

"Go on, Snape. Bugger off! He is my godson." Sirius said loudly, but Severus wouldn't budge.

"Therefore, he is just as much my _son_ as he is yours, dogs-breath and I have every right to stay." Severus's voice was the same as it always was when he addressed Sirius…cool, calculating and laced with thinly veiled malice.

"WHAT? Fuck you Snivellus! That's fucking bullshit and you—" Sirius began furiously, advancing on Severus, his fists balled in anger. Before he could finish, Remus stepped between them, a rare gleam of suppressed fury bubbling behind his pale eyes.

"As usual, you two selfish bastards, have failed to see what is really going on here," Remus said in his low voice, which was now edged with an unspoken threat, "So, I will once again spell it out for you. Harry Potter, the young man you love and care for, has just got the memories of recent events back and is now in a fit of mental agony as he remembers what happened to him. But, in your eagerness to help him and loath each other, you can't get passed your testosterone fuelled hatred and jealously to actually be there for him. So you two will get out of this room now and I will look after Harry…who I also love."

The last sentences really was a threat, but when the two other men refused to move, Remus bared his teeth slightly and growled, the pupils of his eyes becoming huge and luminous.

Over the years, Remus had learned to bring his wolf to the surface only slightly and control it, even without the full moon. He only used it when his normal demeanour was not enough to get things across.

Severus swept out of the room and Sirius grinned at Remus moved over to the bed, thinking that Remus had only done that to get rid of Severus, but Lupin grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Looking after Harry—" Sirius started, as a satisfied smirk spread over his face.

"Out!" Lupin said evenly and Sirius looked in surprise at his lover, but when he opened his mouth to protest, Remus looked him directly in the eye and Sirius slunk out of the room, muttering crossly.

Everyone had piled into the kitchen as Bill and Fleur hurriedly straitened their clothes and enquired almost too worriedly about Harry. Severus stood staring out of the window, watching the flickering lamp outside grow seemingly brighter, as the day died. George leaned silently against the counter, looking at the filthy tiles.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, just down the road, some get me when we are allowed to breathe again." Ron said, walking stiffly out of the door, a small smile on his face. As soon as he was gone Ginny cracked a small smile.

"Who wants to bet he is going to meet that mystery woman, he refuses to admit he is seeing?" The red-haired girl asked, trying to break the ice, her mother glared at her, but Ginny had succeeded in cracking the glowering gloom, because Bill laughed and Fleur tittered rather infectiously.

"Don't make fun of your brother, Ginny!" Molly said sharply, hiding an almost happy air behind her motherly protection.

"Yeah and how do you know it's a woman?" Bill asked, grinning, so that his scar stretched slightly, making it look bigger, but less harsh. Molly and Fleur both slapped his arm playfully. The truth was Molly loved joking about Ron and all her children, but she did have a sense of propriety. Ginny smirked at Bill and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh believe me, I know…Ron is SO straight, Bill. You didn't go to school with him your whole life. He is NOT a cake boy. No way."

"How do you know, Ginervra?" Bill asked, Ginny growled angrily, but answered anyway.

"He sucks at everything; all his wizard porn is of woman and magic porn doesn't lie, the picture is only what you want to see. Also, Ron loves watching lesbians…well the one's that aren't his best friend and his sister."

"Still doesn't prove anything and please tell me you don't steal his porn, Gin." Bill said, chuckling, as Molly just covered her face at the blunt crudeness spilling from her off-spring's lips.

"Bill that proves _everything_ and I don't have to steal, he lends it to me," Ginny smirked as she spoke and Hermione choked, "Herm, you study, I get bored without you, so I improvise till you're done. Ron always complains that when I give them back all his models are you." Hermione smiled and Ginny kissed her.

"Where did I go wrong, Arthur?" Molly asked quietly, "I never let them say these things and how does Ron get porn and why does he-oh never mind!"

Ron walked quickly down the street. The gathering darkness didn't really worry him. He had a goal and he longed to reach her. Ron was not sure if she really liked him, but he knew for sure he liked…maybe even loved her. She was perfect. She was clumsy and goofy and had survived the Last Battle by a hairsbreadth.

Nymphadora Tonks was the perfect woman for a shallow minded teenager, which was still what Ron was in some cases, because she could change her appearance to meet his approval. But, she was perfect for Ron because they were so alike. Both were clumsy and messy; both were loved by their parents, but teased for things they couldn't help and they both needed to be loved by someone who was not family.

Being a Metamorphmagus, Tonks was genetically bisexual, so she could have chosen from a wide variety of mates among her own species, but she had watched Ron closely from his sixth year and noticed things in him that she admired, respected and adored.

Tonks was waiting in the cold foyer of the muggle hotel; absently kicking one toe of her bright purple Doc Martins into the dirty marble floor. She truly hoped he would come. It had been over a month since their last encounter and she really missed Ron.

When he walked through the door Tonks turned and she glowed with happiness as he smiled awkwardly and shuffled his feet. Ron, grinned and blushed, he was glad she was wearing a beanie over her hair, because muggles would probably have noticed if her hair was changing colour to suit her new mood.

"Wotcha fuck-buddy!" Tonks shrilled, rather too loud for Ron, but when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, slow and sweetly, Ron forgot his embarrassment and enveloped her too, trying to pour his true feeling into one kiss.

"Shall we see to a…um…a room?" Ron asked after a moment and Tonks flashed him a dazzling, toothy smile. Ron could see a wisp of hair from under her beanie…it was bright yellow with lust and her eyes were pits of purple liquid desire.

"Righto Ronald! Ya took the words right outta me mouth!" she said, grabbing his hand, eager to feel her red-haired lover next to her again.

Once in there little room, Ron became an entirely different person. A person he only showed to a few people…the commanding, sexy young man that Tonks now knew and loved. Ron shut the door and turned to face her. Tonks had removed her beanie and her jacket, leaving her in a short, light dress and her purple Docs.

Ron was overcome with lust and he stepped over to Tonks and kissed her fiercely. After a gasp she accepted the kiss, parted her lips, wound her arms around him. He groaned, one arm sliding down her back to draw her even closer.

It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was hungry, pent-up passion, the kind of kiss a man gave a woman when he'd gone without her for too damn long. Tonks tasted the fierce need in the way he moved his mouth over hers, in the commanding way he laid his hands on her, even in the way he breathed.

He rocked against her, his cock already stone-hard. It shocked her to her toes to realize he wanted her this much.

"I need to touch you." Ron said and Tonks nodded happily…why did she find his teenage lust so arousing?

He took her wrists in his hands and tucked them down at her sides, then captured her lips again with a slow slide of his mouth against hers. She tingled all over, was singly aware of every brush of his lips, every flick of his tongue against hers.

He cupped his hand at her neck, and then let it slide down to her collarbone, burning a path toward her breasts.

"You aren't wearing much." Ron stated, but it didn't sound like he minded much.

"Shit! Ron! I forget every time, just 'ow good you are at this…" Tonks said closing her eyes and letting the wizard work his magic.

Her nipples were tight points awaiting his touch. He slid his thumb over them and she damned her dress for being in the way. She gasped, wanting more, needing to feel his hand against the taut, aching buds. This tease of his thumbs rolling over her made her legs shake, made her wet and needy and ready to pull the dress off so he could cup her breasts. But he laid his hand between her breasts, then snaked his fingers down over her belly. It quivered in response. He tugged on the hem of the dress and bunched it in his fist.

He tightened his hold on the fabric, lifted it over her hips to bare her lower body to his powerful onslaught.

"You naked under this?" Ron asked, grinning as his fingers made contact with skin instead of cloth.

"You bet, Ronald!"

"Fucking hell, Tonks! Why do you have to be so damn provocative?"

"Big words, lad! Why don't you show me what else is big around here?" Tonks smirked, her eyes flashing gold with lust.

Ron silenced her by sliding his hand across her sex. She gripped his shoulders at the first contact of his hand on her flesh, his touch sparking pleasure peaks along her clit. She shuddered at the contact, arched against him, craving more.

He was relentless, not giving her time to breathe as he rubbed her flesh and slid his finger inside her. Heat and moisture pooled as her pussy gripped his finger in a tight vice.

Since she had started this love with the youngest male Weasley, she had never slept with another person; she really did love him even though she never said it. She tilted her head back, her body shaking with desire as she read the tension on his face when he touched her.

She rose up on her toes to draw closer to his touch, waves of pleasure undulating around her. She arched against him, rocking her sex against his hand, silently begging him to take her there.

"I've missed being inside you." His whispered words were filled with promise as he wrapped his arm around her back, drove his hand against her clit and shattered her.

He dipped down and took her mouth, drinking in her cries of pleasure as wave after wave crashed over her, leaving her shaky and senseless. He took her down easy, his finger still inside her, pumping slow and easy. He wanted that now, wanted to give her a release he knew she needed, Ron desperately wanted to please the woman he loved.

Tonks raised her arms over her head and let him remove the dress, and then she kicked off her Docs and slid back onto the big bed.

Naked, she took Ron's breath away. He slipped off his clothes quickly, and then rolled back onto the bed, climbing between her legs to press a kiss to her inner thigh. He slipped his hands under her butt to lift her, and then laid his mouth against her sex, taking in the sound of her delighted sigh.

Fuck, she was hot, her taste tart and sexy, and it made his cock so hard he could go off right there, spilling all over the sheets like a first-timer. Tonks did that to him, always did, made him hot and hard and ready in seconds. He never could resist the taste and sweet smell of her. She'd been a fire in his blood since he first became a man. She'd always been the only woman he craved like a drug he couldn't do without; she was the only woman he had had sex with more than once.

She lifted against him, her eager movements urging him to lick around her clit, flick the hard nub until she let out a soft moan, her juices melting all over his tongue and chin.

Her body responded to his touch, to his mouth, with wild abandon.

"Enough with the teasing!" Tonks hissed, "I have missed you, Ron…"

"I missed you too, Tonks," Ron soothed, as he rose up through her thighs and plunged into her, her smooth hips rising to match him blow for blow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Protect Me

_Dearest Lily,_

_ I believe once again that I have bitterly and terribly failed you. What has happened to your son is the fault of none but myself and I regret that I must be the one to tell you that I was right about Nott. The sick, son of a bitch has defiled and violated your child and I allowed it to happen. How could I have not been there for him? This has got to be the fourth time I have failed to protect him and I now realise that I am a ridiculous, hopeless, failure. I am wracked with guilt, Lily and I can never forgive myself or apologise enough to you. I am too sick with myself to write anymore. I am so, so sorry._

_S.S_

"Shall we get you sirs and madams some drinks?" Dobby enquired of the assembled 'family'. Several heads nodded wearily, so Dobby and Sookie, busied themselves about the kettle making all kinds of beverages, both muggle and magical.

Just as the two house elves were handing out the refreshments in chipped china cups, Remus walked back into the room looking solemn, but not worried.

"Harry will be fine. He is in shock, but he will be fine." Sirius put his teacup down slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"So? Can _I _go and look after him now?" he asked, wanting desperately to hold Harry close and apologise over and over, for not being there.

"Sirius, you are not going to like this, but I must ask you to not make a fuss," Remus began gently, but when Sirius got up and advanced on the werewolf, Remus held up a hand.

"Harry_…_not me…_Harry, _has asked for Severus to go to him…" Lupin trailed off and watched his lover's face carefully, but Sirius just stared at him in stony silence and only when Severus swept around him, passed Remus and up the hall, did Sirius stride out of the kitchen and slam the door to the living room closed behind him, leaving everyone else in shocked silence.

Remus sighed and he felt a profoundly painful and useless anger sweep over him, almost like he felt just before he changed. He had never forgiven himself for cheating on Severus and deep down he still loved the cold, sarcastic man, but it was not the same love he felt for the intensely difficult, argumentative, lazy little prick that was Sirius Black.

Remus's love for Severus was a dark, sinister and almost threatening virus of pure physical desire that waxed and waned with the moon. His love for Severus was based on the animal instinct of the wolf inside of him and he was most attracted to Severus just before he changed.

Remus's love for Sirius on the other hand was a harsh, painful and ferocious love. It was a blazing fire that would never burn out and it made Remus feel warm inside. Sirius was a cocky, smart-arsed bastard and Remus loved everything about him. The love Lupin had for Sirius did not wax or wane it was constant and had nothing whatsoever to do with him being a werewolf.

Remus hated being a werewolf, but he had learned to use the beast inside him for good. Nevertheless, only Sirius was prepared to be there for him during the pain and suffering. Remus hated the way Severus and Sirius were always at each other's throats and he knew it was partly his fault, even though they used to fight, long before he had dated either of them.

Remus gave his friends a small, reluctant smile and followed Sirius into the living room, pausing only slightly at the door. Inside he could hear deep, supressed sobbing, that ripped and tore silently at his soul.

Severus opened the door to Harry's bedroom and immediately saw Harry, lying on the bed, his face still wet with tears and his fists gripping the sheet with a force Severus could only imagine.

Harry turned his head to look at Severus. Emerald green eyes met black and Severus felt a surge of something he only felt when in Harry's presence.

"Why couldn't you be there, Sev?" Harry whispered and Severus felt a lump rise in his throat, "Why are you never there? You promised…" fresh tears spilled down Harry's face and he squeezed his eyes shut. Severus moved over to the bed, tears brimming in his eyes and his heart feeling as though needles were being jabbed into it. The tall wizard sat down on the mattress and he stroked Harry's arm.

"Harry…Harry, I am so…I am so sorry," he whispered, brushing the tears from his own cheeks with a trembling hand, "I promise it will never happen again…I swear."

"That's what you said with Uncle Vernon. That's what you always say, Sev…" said Harry, angrily wiping the tears from his face.

"No, Harry! This time I will take care of you myself and not leave your side…this time I will be there for you…always."

Harry felt the anger drain out of him as he saw the regret and pain in Severus's eyes, the tears the older man was crying and the conviction with which he spoke. Harry detached his fingers from the sheets, they were red and sore from gripping the white cloth and the cloth was scrunched and twisted, where he had been holding it.

The raven haired boy reached out his arms to Severus in an unspoken plea and Severus took the boy gently in his arms, holding him carefully, like a father with his new born baby. Harry cried quietly into his chest for a few moments.

"Protect me, Sev…please…I feel so alone and…I am disgusting," Harry sobbed, burying his face in Sev's robes.

"Don't ever say that to me Harry Potter!" Severus almost snapped, "You are a bright, beautiful and intelligent young man. If you are disgusting then everyone else in the world is slime, because you are far greater than many people I know."

Harry looked up at Severus, his eyes wide, slightly taken aback by Snape's abrupt, almost angry words.

"Well, all I know is that I'm remaining abstinent for the rest of my life. My body is obviously seen by people I love as an all-you-can-eat buffet and I am sick of my trust being broken…it hurts too much. Why do all the people I care about die or hurt me?" Harry said defiantly, he really meant it though and Severus could hear it in his voice. Harry really meant to give up loving for good.

"Harry, I am not planning on dying anytime soon and I most certainly will not hurt you, so just relax and don't be so hasty to rule out important parts of your life."

"Sev, I'm talking about sex here, I am sick of it, it always ends badly for me." Harry hoisted himself up to look solemnly into Severus's eyes. Severus felt something stir deep inside him and he closed his eyes briefly before taking Harry's hands and gently and laying them in the boy's lap. Harry flinched and tried to pull away from Severus's firm, but gentle grip.

"Harry, I want to show you something, I must ask you not to shy away. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to kiss you."

Harry's eyes widened, but surprisingly he didn't pull away. Holding only Harry's wrist with his fingers, Severus leaned in and brushed his mouth against Harry's, a slow slide of lips against lips, breathing in each other's breath.

Harry tasted sweet, his lips so soft Severus wanted to press in and go deeper. But he didn't, just took it slow and easy, letting Harry get used to having him this close to him, his mouth against Severus's, until Harry relaxed. Then he moved in, slid an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him close, again nice and easy, not with the violent passion Severus had to work hard to restrain.

At first this sudden turn of events startled Harry and the strangeness of the situation detracted from the wonders of Severus's kiss. But, soon Harry forgot what he had said before and forgot who Severus really was. It was just Harry and Sev, two men sharing a kiss that Harry had to admit he had thought about many times before.

Harry lifted his hands from Severus's and gently brushed the older man's Adam's apple with his thumbs, feeling the deep vibrations, as Severus moaned quietly. Harry started to deepen the kiss, but Severus pulled away and looked him hard in the eye.

"Harry," he said, his voice deep with repressed lust, "Do you really want this? Think about it. What is really going on here?"

"I don't know, Sev," Harry admitted, looking down at the bed, "I don't know what just happened. But, I do know that I liked it very much and I want you to help me get through this ordeal."

Severus smiled and hugged Harry close and Harry put his arms around Severus, feeling very differently about their hugs. Severus was no longer just his guardian, so their physical contact was allowed to promise more. Suddenly Harry grinned, a facial expression he was not used to using.

"Is it weird that I have kind of wanted this for a while?"

"Yes…yes its totally weird," replied Severus seriously, then he pulled away from Harry and chuckled, "But, only because I have too!" Harry's grin widened and he once more snuggled down into Severus's arms, forgetting for the time all the bad things that had happened to him.

Severus knew that Harry was not healed yet; he knew that this happiness would relapse again into self-hatred and fear and he also knew that he had to be there for Harry through it all.

"Is this a secret, Sev…_us_?" Harry asked, dreading ever telling Sirius that he had _a thing _with Severus Snape.

Severus thought for a minute.

"I think we should let the others find out naturally. Just act natural and when someone notices…that's that."

Harry nodded and lay back on the bed. Severus tried not to let himself think about Harry's body…lying there, at Severus's mercy.

"Lie next to me, Sev…I'm tired…sore…" Harry whined sweetly and Severus complied; stretching out next to the half-naked boy. Harry put his right arm over Severus's stomach and pressed his face into Severus's broad chest, breathing in the man's scent and closing his eyes.

Within minutes, Harry was asleep and Severus also closed his eyes, just resting, waiting for Harry to need him again.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY, READERS! SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE...WELL AGES. I HAVE HAD A LOT OF SHIT GOING ON. THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY ANGSTY AND NOT A LOT OF SEX…HA HA…KIND OF LIKE MY LIFE. ANYWAY ENJOY!

AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Chapter 5 – Grand Entrances and Angry Announcements

_Dearest Lily,_

_ I have been keeping things from you and I know it's stupid to do so, because you will never really know any of what I write, but I must confess how much I care for you son. I want him very much and he seems to feel the same in his own innocent way. I assure you my feelings are more that simple lust and I only wish to let him decide what we do. I have been travelling to find Theodore Nott, the __cunt __horrible person who hurt Harry. I have located him and will be trapping him for the Aurors tonight, and then he will get what he deserves in The Kiss, even though the kisses he gave Harry are far more scarring than the one fatal one he shall receive. Lily please help me to do right by your son. I will always love you and nothing shall ever take your memory from me, so please do me the same favour and by some miracle, help me. Tell me what to do to heal Harry's pain._

_S.S_

George Weasley was trapped. Trapped inside his own subconscious, in a world that mourned and wept over Fred's death and loathed and feared the very thought of being alone. George hated feeling the way he did and he wanted more than anything to do what his twin would have done: do everything they had ever wanted to do together and be twice as crazy. Do everything to the extreme…live for them both.

But Fred was gone and there was a huge part of George that could just not let go, even though he wanted to. It was almost as though George felt that there was no point living, because he had no inspiration anymore; nothing to drive him and do the strange and dangerous things he had done with his brother. Now all he was good for was dreaming and remembering; getting lost in endless thoughts…

"George?"

A calm, familiar voice cut through his daze and he blinked before turning slowly to look at his mother. The Burrow was pleasant and warm from the fire; bright, cold winter morning sunlight streamed in the misshapen windows and Molly stood at the stove, her wand out, managing the various appliances that were making their breakfast.

"George," Molly said again and Ron sniggered slightly before Ginny hit him across the head with her book. "George, darling, I was asking if you wanted any bacon."

George nodded, trying his best to smile and then went back to staring into space.

Harry, who was sitting propped up on a lumpy, but comfortable sofa, with crocheted and knitted things draped all over him, leaned forward and took his mug of hot chocolate in his hands, warming his cold palm against the rough, clay surface. It had been almost a month since the _incident_ and he was recovering.

Molly had suggested it might be better for Harry to stay at the Burrow, instead of number 12, because it was warmer; homier and better for someone who was recovering. Everyone agreed that this would be best and so Harry had been convalescing with the Weasley clan for that time.

Bill and Fleur had returned to Shell Cottage, but came around every few days to see how Harry was; Remus and Sirius had remained together at number 12, but visited everyday…at least. Severus on the other hand, had almost immediately left on a search for Theo, who had left England, as soon as he had hurt Harry. Harry's two guardians were both determined to see Nott tried for rape and gross bodily harm, but Severus and Sirius had refused to do anything together, even if it involved Harry's welfare.

"Is Herms coming round today, Gin-breath?" Ron asked his sister, who kicked him and scowled at the hated nickname, but she nodded.

"Yeah, she should be here soon. She is bringing Luna," at that Harry brightened even further and Ron smirked. In fact everyone in the room…including George became a mite happier at the mention of Luna. Everyone loved Luna. True it was hard not to, but she always had a carefree glow about her and she was one of the few people in the entire world, who really didn't give a shit, about what other people thought.

She was also very open and always said what she thought which, once you got to know her, was a brilliantly devised attribute that really helped people understand her and themselves. This also meant she had no secrets.

For example, it was a well-known fact that she had a major thing for George. She never hit on him, but when, in truth or dare at school, she was asked if she _liked_ someone she would always say: '_I like everyone, but I love_ _George Weasley…_'

When Fred and George had been 'FredandGeorge', the inseparable duo of fun, neither of them had dated anyone, they had gotten laid and gone on dates, but neither of them had ever gone steady. Somehow they had always been above that stereotypical teenage stage…not needing permanent girls when they had each other…

But, now…now that George had no one…now he felt inadequate, even for the craziest girl and Luna sure as hell was NOT crazy. She was beautiful, happy and strange. But, not bad-strange…good-strange! She was one thing he looked forward to seeing and he was happy to watch her from a distance.

Just as Ginny finished speaking a large pearl coloured owl swooped down and landed on the windowsill. Ron jumped up and opened the window, shivering as the chilly air bit him viciously. The bird hopped inside and Errol, who was sitting dully on the mantelpiece, began to jump up and down, squawking like crazy.

"Shut up stupid bird!" yelled Ginny, throwing a warm scone at the feathered yo-yo. Molly scowled at her and Ginny lowered her head, grinning. Ron reached for the letter attached to the leg of the elegant owl and received a nasty peck. He jumped back swearing loudly as the bird flew the short distance to the arm of Harry's sofa.

The owl held out its leg and when Harry carefully removed the small roll of parchment, it ruffled its feathers and hopped onto the hearth, warming itself at the blaze.

"What is it, Harry dear?" Molly asked, as she levitated four plates of egg, bacon and tomatoes and sent them to the young people, sitting around the room.

"It's from, Sev," Harry said, reading the short letter, "he has found Theo and has brought him back. Theo is being questioned and Sev is coming here at noon."

"So we have about an hour, dear. I think we had better tell Sirius not to come today; Severus will probably be quite tightly strung," Molly went to get Errol, so she could send Sirius a warning, but Ron leapt up.

"No mum, don't send the pathetic feather ball…we can use Pig, if the letter is not too big." Ron ran upstairs and moment later he was back holding and tiny quivering ball of feathers. Molly nodded and wrote the letter and Ron tied it to Pig's foot, who hopped around like a younger, sprightlier Errol, his small eyes bulging with excitement. When Ron opened the window the small bird shot out and within seconds was gone.

Harry and Ron flicked to the sports page of the Daily Prophet and began to discuss the latest Quidditch results in animated undertones, whilst busily scoffing down their breakfast. Molly smiled slightly. She was glad Harry was still himself most of the time. In fact he seemed a little too happy since reading Severus's letter, but Molly shrugged of her suspicions. She was just happy he was okay.

Soon after breakfast, when the kitchen had cleaned the dishes and Ginny had gone upstairs to get dressed, Arthur dragged himself downstairs, mumbling sleepily and wearing a long stripy nightgown, a pair of rubber duck shaped slippers and a thick head of ginger bed-head.

"No, Arthur! Upstairs and dressed! Now!" Molly said firmly, turning her husband around and pushing his back out of the room, just in time. Hermione and Luna came bustling into the living room, their arms full of shopping bags full of every kind of shoe, dress and robe a girl could ever want. They looked exhausted. Harry and Ron looked at each other in silent amusement. They had both agreed that neither could understand what made shopping so tiring and yet worth it to women. They smirked and returned to the sports. _Chudley Cannons beat Holyhead Harpies, 230 to 50_ (Ron yelled and did a small jig around the kitchen table).

"My, aren't you glad to see us, Ronald?" Hermione said grinning. Ron glanced at her scathingly and sat back down next to Harry. Hermione dropped her bags and stood by the table. Luna went over to George and hugged him, whispering something in his ear. George did not react…he never did. The girls greeted everyone in the room and then Hermione went upstairs to find Ginny.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Said Luna happily, putting her bags on the table and turning to Harry.

"Hi, Luna!" said Harry brightly throwing off his blankets and getting up slowly. He hobbled over to Luna and hugged her tightly. When they broke away, Luna ran over to her bag and pulled out a copy of the _Quibbler._

"Look, Harry! Dad published an article in here that proves that the burn of a Blast-ended Skrewt can cure cancer!" the whole room smiled and Harry laughed a little.

"Luna, we all got burned endlessly by those things in third year and I know for a fact that it is just painful…not medicinal."

"Harry," Luna said patiently, "Do you have cancer?" Harry shook his head and Luna smiled brightly, her point proven.

"Where is Harry?" was the first thing Severus said when he burst into the Burrow's kitchen. Every head in the place turned to face the wizard. Severus looked dreadful; he stood swaying slightly, his wand hanging limply from his hand. His hair was tangled and matted in places, his robes were torn and dirty and his face was even paler and drawn than usual. His eyes were tired and he only had time enough to ask his question again, before he collapsed and lay still on the floor.

Harry, who had been curled up on the couch, facing away from the door, was halfway across the room before anyone else moved. He grabbed Severus's shoulders and shook the older man roughly.

"Sev? Sev! Sev, wake up! Mrs Weasley? Help!" Molly took command immediately and ordering Ron to get Harry back to the sofa, which he did with some struggling on Harry's part. Molly went to the kitchen and got some ice in a tea towel, she also put a folded jumper under Severus's head. When everyone had calmed down Molly sat on the floor next to Severus and gently mopped his forehead with the ice-cold tea towel, as Harry strained to watch anxiously from his awkward position on the couch.

"He will be fine, Harry, don't you worry, he has just passed out from stress and exhaustion. A little ret and he'll be just fine." Molly said reassuringly, as Hermione and Ginny ran into the room. Ron snorted at them as Hermione straitened her shirt and Ginny did up the last three buttons on her blouse, before they rushed over to Harry to comfort him.

"What were you two doing, that could have been so occupying you missed Sev's grand entrance?" Ron asked, trying not to tease too much but enjoying the looks that passed over the two girls' faces. Hermione went beet-red and went into the kitchen muttering something about water for Harry. Ginny on the other hand was crimson with silent fury. Suddenly without warning she exploded and said loudly.

"Tonk's is pregnant Ron!"


End file.
